Heridas abiertas
by Travis Black
Summary: En un año nefasto para el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger acepta el puesto de profesora de encantamientos debido a la repentina muerte del profesor Flitwick. Todo parece ir bien hasta que en la ceremonia de comienzo de curso la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall se levanta para decir unas palabras: "Tras la jubilación del profesor Slughorn, me complace decir que Draco
1. Chapter 1

**H** E **R** I **D** A **S**

A **B** I **E** R **T** A **S**

Nota del autor:

Bienvenidas y bienvenidos, damas y caballeros. Lo primero que me sale deciros en estas primeras palabras es daros las gracias por pararos a leer este fic. Sobre todo, porque aunque espero disfrutéis, los que lo vayáis a leer entero invertiréis aquí algunas horas. Así que, gracias.

En segundo lugar, este fanfic respeta en su mayoría el epílogo y posteriores entrevistas realizadas a J.K Rowling. De hecho, el año de comienzo de la historia, es el año del epílog, tan solo cambiando un par de cosas. Esto es un **Dramione** en toda regla, y como tal, habrá amor y drama. Pero me gustaría dejar claro de antemano, que este también es un fic de aventuras. Y en algunos capítulos también habrá _lemon_ , si.

La historia (al menos su primer tomo, depende de la aceptación), está escrita al completo. Son cuarenta capítulos que irán aumentando si veo que esto tiene aceptación. Que espero que la tenga, puesto que la verdad quiero desarrollarla aún más. No es que mendigue vuestros favoritos y reviews, pero si algo no tiene mucho éxito… ¡Ya sabéis! Contestaré cada review siempre.

El primer capítulo es más corto porque es una introducción al mundo mágico de la historia. La media de los capítulos suele oscilar entre doce y quince páginas de Word con la letra tamaño normal. Subiré capítulo todos los martes. Algunas semanas, tal vez venga alguno de regalo.

 **Disclaimer** : La mayoría de lugares y personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling o la Warner. Supongo. Lo único que yo sé es que no me lucro con esto. Lo hago para disfrutar.

No permito copiar esta historia ni transcribirla a ninguna otra página sin mi consentimiento. Si la veis en otro sitio que no se aquí o en Wtpd, mandadme un mensaje privado. Gracias.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **UN NUEVO CURSO**

Sus manos finas, pálidas y a la vez fuertes, acariciaban con parsimonia las paredes del Castillo a la par que notaba la mirada punzante de los personajes de algunos cuadros mientras caminaba en dirección al vestíbulo. Aquellas paredes habían sido testigos inertes de momentos gloriosos de su Señor, al igual que también habían sido verdugos de muchos de sus antiguos compañeros. Cargadas de magia e historia, tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, estas habían sido remodeladas, buscando la apariencia de antaño. La Comunidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña se había recuperado muy poco a poco de todo lo sucedido en la guerra. Las heridas abiertas en el seno de la sociedad aún supuraban, tardando en cicatrizar por las virulentas acciones de quienes aún entonces, renegaban de la muerte de su Señor. Algunos, lo más inteligentes, habían claudicado a favor de la paz. Otros, míseros diablos, creyendo en una redención futura, aún mataban en nombre de Lord Voldemort. Aunque haciendo honor a la verdad, eran muy pocos los que se seguían autodenominando mortífagos. El grueso de estos, habían sido tachados como Marcados, gente con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo, gente que se había arrepentido de sus pecados…

Tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso en la Batalla de Hogwarts en los últimos años del milenio pasado, Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia por el Tribunal del Winzengamot, el cual, decretando un estado de emergencia había tomado las funciones de corte constituyente en post de la seguridad de los magos y brujas británicos. Tras una votación casi unánime, el antiguo auror había ocupado su puesto en lo más alto de la esfera política mágica. Pronto, la gente se echó a las calles, creyéndose por primera vez en años dueñas de su propio destino.

Por desgracia, cuando alguien se cree portador de la absoluta verdad, se convierte en un tirano. Eso pasó exactamente cuando muchos ciudadanos decidieron tomarse la Justicia por su mano. Muchos, demasiados, fueron los asesinatos de antiguos siervos de Lord Voldemort. La persecución fue tal que a lo largo de los cinco primeros años de "paz" la sangre que se derramó fue tal, que bien podría haber sido un río de agua rojiza y pálida. Estos acontecimientos, que posteriormente fueron denominados por los historiadores de la magia como "La persecución del Bien", llevaron a la muerte a mortífagos que habían renegado de su pasado, arrepintiéndose y habiendo cumplido condena en Azkabán. Estos Marcados, perdonados ya por la Justicia, terminaron en manos de sus perseguidores. El cazador, se convirtió en cazado, y el cazado en cazador.

Era de esperar que su recibimiento no fuese cálido. Después de todo, él, aunque ahora estuviese casado -y así lo mostraba el anillo que Astoria y el llevaban siempre consigo- era un Marcado. Un insurgente en una época ya pasada que luchó por ideales puristas y al parecer, macabros. Ideales, que aún hoy seguía defendiendo en su fuero interno. Con el paso de los años, sus sentimientos y sensaciones en lo referente a la pureza de la sangre se habían radicalizado de tal modo que había terminado por maldecir los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Aun así, Draco Malfoy no era un tipo tonto. Caracterizado por la astucia de los mejores slytherins, se había mostrado ciertamente arrepentido en público por su comportamiento, eludiendo para él y para el resto de su familia, las penas que otros habían tenido que acatar. A lo largo de aquellos largos diez años, el antiguo slytherin se había hecho con un nombre. Había invertido mucho dinero, se había convertido en alguien altruista para los demás, ignorando estos que, en realidad, su corazón estaba cargado de odio y furia. Furia que solo podía expresar de la manera más brutal posible, furia que pagaba Astoria cuando cada noche entraba en ella hasta la extenuación, haciendo crujir y partirse el cabecero de la cama. Si antes no podía afirmarse, ahora si: Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una mala persona. Sobre todo, porque sus padres también habían sido perseguidos en "La persecución del Bien". Torturados y vejados hasta el extremo habían sido desterrados de Gran Bretaña, obligados a establecer su residencia en Francia. Tal vez, de no haber sido por aquello, no podríamos contar esta historia.

La fama del joven de los Malfoy (aunque en realidad ese sobrenombre le perteneciese ahora a su hijo) había crecido como la espuma tras los acontecimientos acaecidos dos años atrás en Londres. A Draco nunca se le había tenido por un buen duelista, por lo que fue una sorpresa que pudieran enfrentar a cuatro perseguidores que buscaban su caza. Como no tenía nada que perder, ya que el Ministerio se había posicionado a su favor, los cazadores acabaron siendo entregados a las autoridades gracias a su temple con la varita. Tras esto, la figura del slytherin empezó a mitificarse, creyéndole poseedor de una poderosa magia… Había sido algo bastante importante para él, pues después de tantos años, el joven profesor aún intentaba redimirse de los errores cometidos bajo las órdenes de su Señor.

—No es bueno dar tantas oportunidades a gente como él —oyó que decía uno de los cuadros mientras pasaba por su lado.

—Destruyeron el mundo mágico, deberían de haber pagado por ello —comentó otro.

La sonrisa del antiguo slytherin se ensanchó. Siempre había pensado que lo importante no era que hablasen bien o mal de uno, si no que hablasen, da igual de que manera. Con un gesto soberbio y firme, les ordenó:

—Silencio —su voz sonó clara y potente, autoritaria. La orden la cumplieron a rajatabla pues como profesor de Hogwarts tenía plenos poderes sobre retratos, armaduras y estatuas que poblasen el Castillo.

Estaba cansado. Llevaba cansado mucho tiempo ya. Su familia ya había sido suficientemente crucificada como para que la próxima generación, donde se encontraba su hijo, también fuera culpada de los males del pasado. Scorpius, que aquel año entraba en Hogwarts, se había visto salpicado más de una vez por aquellas cuestiones hasta el punto de ser agredido por gente a la que Malfoy aún no había encontrado. El problema residía en que ya no solo los perseguidores eran un peligro, si no que la gente normal, ciudadanos de a pie, se habían tomado la desvergüenza de vejar públicamente a cualquiera que se considerara un marcado.

La calma que se coronó entre los cuadros tras su mandato otorgó al joven profesor una perecedera sensación de triunfo. Triunfo que se añadió al hecho de haber sido nombrado profesor de pociones aquel año. A parte de porque sus conocimientos en pociones eran bastante avanzados, también había sido un punto a su favor en su candidatura el hecho de que los Malfoy hubiesen estado engrosando las arcas de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería año tras año.

Sus piernas le llevaron de una manera casi inconsciente hasta el vestíbulo, destino obligado si quería llegar hasta el Gran Comedor. A medida que se acercaba a su destino, el bullicio que provenía del lugar iba aumentando gradualmente. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, vio de lejos a la directora McGonagall sobre el antiguo atril de extendidas alas. Por lo que Draco pudo observar los nuevos aún no habían llegado y ahora estaban presentando a los profesores de todas y cada una de las asignaturas. La antigua profesora de transformaciones ya llevaba algunos años como directora del Castillo. De hecho, tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso, el Ministerio había tomado cartas en el asunto en un intento por volver a la normalidad. La política que había seguido el Ministerio no era una política de ruptura, de hecho. Sobre todo, porque habían intentado volver a una situación insostenible, la de varios años atrás. McGonagall había sido una de las piezas claves. Ella sería la encargada de seguir gestionando Hogwarts con la benevolencia con la que Dumbledore lo había hecho. Un error, o al menos eso pensaba el antiguo slytherin, ya que había sido aquella gestión la que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado.

—Y como nuevo profesor de pociones, debido a la inesperada e irremediable jubilación del profesor Slughorn, tengo el _placer_ de comunicaros que contaremos con el señor Draco Malfoy. También será Jefe de la Casa Slytherin—dijo la voz de la directora a lo lejos.

Para este, la reacción de las diferentes casas y los profesores ya sentados en su correspondiente mesa fue la de esperar. Seguramente, si hubiera estado solo uno por uno con los que le habían abucheado, estos no se hubieran atrevido. La mesa de slytherin irrumpió en fuertes aplausos, al igual que algunos ravenclaws. Por supuesto, la casa de Gryffindor fue un constante abucheo, signo del malestar y la desigualdad en la Comunidad Mágica. La altanera sonrisa que dibujó Malfoy pasando por al lado de los leones fue tal, que estos aumentaron aún más el volumen de sus increpaciones.

—Silencio, ¡silencio, ¡silencio! —ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Tras su voz, potente y férrea, el Gran Comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio, tan solo destronado por el sonido de los pulcros zapatos del nuevo profesor a cada paso que daba. Mientras subía los escalones en dirección al atril decidió ajustarse la chaqueta que llevaba. A diferencia de la mayoría de los profesores, que vestían túnica, Draco llevaba una sobria y elegante chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca. Unos pantalones también negros como su corazón de tela fina, rectos, pero ligeramente pegados al tobillo de acuerdo a los estándares de la moda actual y unos zapatos a juego. El traje en si le quedaba perfectamente entallado, entre otras cosas, gracias a las horas de ejercicio que le dedicaba a su cuerpo. El cual era fruto de diversos favores que le habían hecho en las altas esferas.

—Míralo, es perfecto —oyó que decía alguien.

Draco lo sabía. O al menos, creía saberlo. Su fachada de prepotencia, débilmente apagada por sus continuos arrepentimientos en post de su libertad, no era nada comparado con el narcisismo que el joven profesor llevaba por dentro. Sabía quién era y cómo era, algo que le hacía estar bastante seguro de sí mismo. En eso, aún se parecía al niño que años atrás había frecuentado aquellas estancias, aquel Castillo.

Cuando llegó al atril, antes de sentarse, solo dijo unas escuetas palabras:

—Muchos ya hemos pagado nuestros pecados. Las _heridas abiertas_ aún no sangran por culpa de gente como yo…—su voz sonó fría, distante. Gris, al igual que eran sus ojos.

Al llegar a la mesa, se fijó en que el profesor Flitwick no estaba.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

Si había un momento de la ceremonia en la que Draco Malfoy iba a estar nervioso, era en la Ceremonia de Selección. El antiguo slytherin no era alguien demasiado apegado, ni cariñoso, ni si quiera podía considerarse buena persona. Pero si había algo en la vida que le doliese tanto como el mismo, ese era su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy. Tardó muy poco en reconocer su cabello rubio como el oro aparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Scorpius, a diferencia de su padre, era un joven bastante inseguro, cargado de traumas debido a las diferentes persecuciones y muy introvertido. A su lado pudo reconocer al hijo pequeño de Potter, al igual que durante los minutos que habían pasado desde su llegada había podido conocer al mayor y a los hijos de los Weasley. Todos ellos habían cumplido estrictamente con lo que marcaba su sangre: Gryffindor.

Aunque el nuevo profesor de pociones debería de haber besado los pies de Potter, el nuevo jefe de la oficina de Aurores, este último nunca se había encargado de recordarle aún que Draco le debía la vida. Aunque al slytherin le costase admitirlo, aquello era cierto. Aún así, la pureza de su sangre le impedía postrarse ante nadie. Este hecho, solo ocasionaba más odio y oscurecía aún más su corazón.

El que abría la comitiva no era otro que Neville Longbottom. Este, tras la guerra, había terminado siendo profesor de herbología, subdirector y jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Algo que él llevaba con orgullo y honor. En sus manos llevaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Un viejo sombrero de una sola punta con decenas de remendones que había pasado por las cabezas y decidido los destinos de miles de magos británicos.

Draco, con las manos reposando sobre la mesa de madera y las piernas cruzadas de una manera elegante observó con falsa paciencia el nerviosismo de su hijo. Nunca le había transmitido amor, ni cariño, pero si algo de eso podía reflejar su gélida mirada, aquel era el momento. Su vástago lo miró con ojos brillantes. Ambos se habían buscado con la mirada. Ambos sabían que, de momento, estaban solos. Padre e hijo se habían dado cuenta sin necesidad de hablar, que aquella era una guerra que ambos tenían que librar. El ascendiente sabía que a su hijo le costaría un poco encontrar su lugar, aunque estuviese amparado por los vástagos de otras familias que en otro tiempo habían jurado pleitesía de forma implícita a los Malfoy. Pero, aun así, Scorpius había sido un crío mimado y sobreprotegido hasta el extremo por su madre, Astoria, la cual había intetnado apartarlo de todos los males posibles. El chico jamás había tenido opción de equivocarse y aprender.

La ceremonia pasó sosiego y calma. Con demasiada tranquilidad, pensaba Draco, el cual, ansioso, había empezado a cambiar intermitentemente su postura, denotando cierto nerviosismo. Nervios que quedaron completamente anulados cuando escuchó la voz del profesor de herbología decir el nombre de su descendiente:

—Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

No se escucharon demasiados abucheos, para sorpresa de su padre. Aún así, proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor si que se había oído alguna que otra frase que desmerecía la estancia del joven en Hogwarts. El rubio tuvo la sensación de que uno de los instigadores de aquellas increpaciones había sido Ted Lupins. Por desgracia, Draco no pudo ver el rostro de su hijo que ya se había sentado de cara al público. Fue una elección que tardó bastante más de la cuenta. De hecho, la última que recordaba tan larga había tenido lugar veinte años atrás: la de Harry Potter. Pasados unos minutos, el Gran Comedor se quedó completamente en silencio. El antiguo slytherin pudo ver como su hijo jugueteaba con sus pies, mirándolos, seguramente en un intento por no mirar al frente. Justo cuando los nervios volvían a tomar la postura de Malfoy, el Sombrero habló:

—¡Slytherin!

El padre aflojó los hombros, al igual que el hijo, que se levantó entre los enormes vítores y aplausos de su nueva casa. Draco sonrió. Su hijo también. Por desgracia y la vez de manera orgullosa, Slytherin se había convertido en el refugio de los descendientes de los Marcados. La mayoría se apoyaba mutuamente en un intento por sobrevivir, con sus valores, a las acometidas de una sociedad cada vez más injustas.

—Potter, Albus Potter —dijo entonces Neville.

Aquello sería divertido, pensó Draco mientras se incorporaba ligeramente en la silla y apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa a la par que sus manos sostenían su cabeza. El chico fue recibido con tímidos aplausos.

—¡Slytherin!

—Por Merlín —oyó que decía justo a su lado Rubeus Hagrid, que seguía dando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Y entonces, silencio. ¿Slytherin? Incluso Draco se lo cuestionaba. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los descendientes de Potter hubiera acabado en la casa de las serpientes? El nuevo profesor escudriñó las caras de los demás en las cuales también había dibujado un gesto de asombro y estupor. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras observaba como el chico no era recibido por nadie. Bueno, en realidad si fue recibido con un solo apretón de manos.

El de Scorpius Malfoy.

Su hijo.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

Mientras Draco Malfoy comía un trozo de pastel de calabaza al lado de Rubeus Hagrid y la profesora Trelawney, observaba como su hijo y el de los Potter mantenían lo que parecía una interesante conversación, ya que ambos sonreían sin parar, ajenos a la polémica que había suscitado la elección del joven Albus. Aquello, ciertamente peculiar, estaba empezando a alzar la furia del profesor. Ira que se vio aplacada por la repentina incorporación de la directora McGonagall. Aún no habían terminado de comer, aún no era hora de irse, ¿o sí? A lo lejos, en la puerta del Gran Comedor, Draco pudo observar una figura que no le era familiar.

—Como algunos ya sabréis, la muerte del profesor Flitwick es algo que ha pesado mucho en esta institución —comentó la antigua profesora de transformaciones. —Por eso hemos decidido traer a una de las mejores brujas en esta disciplina. No ha otorgado un favor maravilloso pidiendo una excedencia en el Ministerio de Magia para poder dar clases en Hogwarts. Sea bienvenida, señora Granger.

Draco sintió como un nudo se le cogía en su estómago mientras veía como Hermione Granger se acercaba con elegantes andares sobre unos zapatos finos de tacón hasta la mesa de los profesores. Nudo, que el profesor de pociones dio motivo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no sabía si la sorpresa venía provocada por el espectacular cambió que había tenido la nueva profesora. Negó con la cabeza.

Aquello no podía interferir en sus planes.

* * *

 _Espero que el primer capítulo os guste._

 _No olvidéis agregar la historia en favoritos y comentar para que Draco sea vuestro nuevo profe de... ¡lo que queráis! :P_


	2. Chapter 2

Este segundo capítulo contiene algo de lemon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **ODIO**

En una de las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante que regentaba la esposa de Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, una cama crujía con particular fuerza ante los envites de lo que parecía una tórrida noche de pasional romance.

Sobre una cama con las mantas y sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, una joven de no más de veinte años saltaba con potencia inusitada sobre el erecto miembro de un hombre encapuchado de tez pálida al que no se le veía el rostro. A la joven, de rasgos casi latinos podríamos decir, se le movían sus voluptuosos pechos en todas las direcciones mientras clamaba por clavarse hasta lo más profundo de si aquel regalo de los Dioses. A pesar de su corta edad, la chica había probado ya suficientes manjares como para poder opinar. Aquel grosor, aquella longitud sobre la que cabalgaba como una experimentada amazona cumplía con todos sus deleites. Aunque su amante no sonreía, no gemía, no hacía nada, la morena sabía que estaba disfrutando. El hecho de que con dos decenas se hubiese pasado por la piedra a más del doble de ese número le había hecho poseedora de distintas técnicas que hacían agonizar a los hombres que ella se encargaba de montar.

 _Veneno,_ como se hacía llamar la joven era bajita y con unas curvas de infarto. Con eso y una cara de niña y a la vez ángel había conseguido que entre sus piernas pasasen los magos más importantes de Gran Bretaña. Pero aquel, con diferencia, era el que más la complacía y le hacía perderse en una espiral infinita de placer. Sobre todo, porque era poseedor de un sexo excepcional, insólito e incluso aberrante. Y además, sabía usarlo bien. Como un semental, como un miura de pura raza aguantaba con tenacidad sus movimientos de caderas. _Veneno_ sabía perfectamente que era algo difícil, pues ni si quiera los mejores amantes eran capaces de aguantar varios minutos de aquel frenético ritmo. De hecho, _Kabel_ , era el único que resistía la tentación de tocar sus enormes y bien colocados pechos de duros pezones.

Cuando el día se hizo noche, embriagada por el placer agarro aquel descomunal falo para sacarlo de su interior. Con maestría se lo llevó a la boca. Primero lo repasó con su lengua para limpiarle sus propios fluidos, después se lo metió en la boca, abriendo esta más y más hasta tragarse todo lo que pudo. Forzando la garganta y haciendo una línea recta entre sus labios y el cuello, consiguió tenerla entera dentro de sí de nuevo, advirtiendo que los huevos de este chocaban contra su barbilla. Con gozo pudo notar como el miembro viril de su amante atravesaba su garganta.

—Ahora, dame lo que tú sabes —le ordenó.

Al fin y al cabo, _Kabel_ era su esbirro y hacía lo que ella mandaba.

Con inusitada pero permitida fuerza, el tipo de rostro oculto puso a cuatro patas a su superior y la ensartó una vez más aquella noche. _Veneno_ gimió más fuerte de lo habitual.

—Te detestó —dijo él.

—Lo sé.

Y con furia y odio de verdad, palmeó con fuerza el trasero de la joven. Se la tiró de una manera brutal y ruda. Mientras la joven chillaba, el mago la azotaba con bestialidad y la insultaba sin parar.

—¡Sigue, sigue! —le ordenaba ella.

Cuando _Kabel_ hubo terminado, a _Veneno_ le temblaban las piernas. Ella había alcanzado el clímax mientras su amante la reventaba y le pegaba sin detenerse. Ahora el, tendría su primer premio.

La presa.

Se montó sobre él, se la introdujo y con fuerza apretó con los músculos de la vagina el miembro de su esbirro. Tal era la fuerza que si este hubiera querido sacarla habría tenido que tirar con fuerza. Como respuesta a aquella ancestral maniobra, _Kabel_ explotó en su interior. Llenando sus sexos de semen y vida.

—¿Esto te lo hace tu mujer? —le dijo la joven mientras se quitaba de encima.

—No.

—¿Y te la follas así?

—No.

—¿Cumplistes mis órdenes?

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—La de no volver a usar eso que te cuelga entre las piernas si no soy yo la que lo disfruta —dijo ella con voz melosa y cara de ángel.

—Si señora.

—Así me gusta —le dijo. —Ahora, vayamos a cazar.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

—Aunque no es algo muy normal y es la primera vez en doscientos cuarenta y tres años que pasa, una antigua Gryffindor será la jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw —dijo Minerva McGonagall mientras una imponente Hermione Granger cruzaba con grácil elegancia el Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Si Draco no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado en recomponer su rostro desencajado ante el resto de profesores y alumnos, el profesor de pociones se habría ofuscado bastante al ver como Albus le daba un codazo a Scorpius, que parecía haberse quedado igual de traspuesto. En el interior del padre, lo que parecía un dragón dormido rugió con fuerza. Este, por supuesto, le dio la explicación más lógica: acababan de comer. Cuando el mago se hubo recuperado de aquella sorpresa inicial se forzó a ver a Granger como la joven sangresucia de enmarañados pelos y paletas descomunales. Sin entender muy bien el por qué, durante los diez minutos que duró su -para el- eterno discurso, se sorprendió intentando odiarla más a cada palabra que daba.

—El hecho de que haya formado parte de la Casa de Gryffindor no significa que en mis clases vaya a existir ningún tipo de parcialidad a la hora del trato con los alumnos —dijo con una voz firme y segura. —Tenéis las puertas de mi despacho abiertas.

Dicho lo cual, la profesora se sentó. La exlegisladora mágica sintió unos ojos fríos y grises seguir su trayectoria desde el atril hasta su sitio, no muy lejos del propietario de aquellas cuencas inexpresivas y llenas de odio. Seguramente, el pensamiento de la nueva profesora de encantamientos hubiera cambiado si hubiera sabido que los ojos de Draco Malfoy ardían en llamas. Entre que Scorpius y Albus Potter habían hecho buenas migas y que había encontrado sorprendentemente atractiva a la asquerosa sangresucia, al jefe de la Casa Slytherin le habían aguado su triunfal entrada. Por supuesto no dejó que en ningún momento eso se entreviera por mucho que cualquiera se atreviera a escrutar su rostro.

Cuando se movió, el slytherin pudo sentir el movimiento de sus caderas, el fragor de sus mejillas, el rojo intenso de sus labios. Hermione Granger había cambiado de una manera espectacular. Tanto en su forma de vestir como físicamente. La última vez que la había visto no se había dado cuenta de ello. Además, por aquel entonces, Astoria no era un simple trozo de carne que tirarse cada noche y sobre el que correrse tras terminar reventado. Draco movió la cabeza instintivamente intentando no pensar más en aquello. No estaba dispuesto a cometer ningún tipo de error.

Lo cierto es que ni si quiera Hermione, la cual le había retado y desafiado tantas veces se atrevía ni si quiera a mirarlo. Su esposa, Ron Weasley y su amigo, Harry Potter, nuevo y flamante jefe de la Oficina de Aurores le habían comentado que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de él. Durante los últimos años -sobre todo Harry- habían sido testigos mudos de una importante radicalización del antiguo siervo del Señor Tenebroso. Harry sabía por fuentes fidedignas que el poder y la capacidad y destreza a la hora de un duelo mágico del mago habían crecido de una manera altamente exponencial. El simple hecho de que se hubiera encargado de un grupo de perseguidores el solo daba mucho que pensar.

La profesora de encantamientos tenía entendido que dentro de los perseguidores había dos facciones que se disputaban el poder o la hegemonía de la palabra. Por un lado, estaban "Los Siervos" y por otro "Extinctus". La primera organización había sido la primera en fundarse a espaldas del Ministerio. Fue la que durante los primeros años de la "Persecución del Bien" había completamente atemorizados a los mortífagos que habían conseguido salir de Azkaban o con sus chivatazos, directamente obtener el favor de la Justicia. Pero las últimas informaciones que circulaban por el Ministerio era que "Extintctus" le había ganado la partida a esta. Aunque el Ministerio había intentado erradicar movimientos como aquel, la gestión del Ministro de Magia Shacklebolt tampoco le había dado demasiada prioridad. En el fondo, el sentir de la sociedad mágica solo pedía más sangre. Los perseguidores, al fin y al cabo, eran el vivo reflejo de una comunidad que pugnaba por un castigo mayor.

Durante los primeros años y hasta hacía no mucho tiempo, las organizaciones de perseguidores no habían tenido ninguna resistencia a la que enfrentarse. Resistencia que ofreció por primera vez Draco Malfoy. Desde entonces, el Ministerio había presenciado escenarios en los que se habían llevado a cabo grandes batallas a sus espaldas. Mucha gente dudaba de si el ocaso de "Los Siervos" había llegado por voluntad propia y el efecto de" Extinctus" o de si había alguien o algo detrás. Antes, ente mortífagos y perseguidores parecía haber un acuerdo implícito por el que los antiguos siervos de Lord Voldemort expiaban sus pecados. Pero ya no era así, desde aquel enfrentamiento entre Malfoy y sus perseguidores, todo había cambiado.

—Y este año, lleno de sorpresas, tenemos otra más —dijo la directora McGonagall con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Teniendo en cuenta que era bastante difícil verla sonreír así, Draco sabía lo que venía. —Este año, los diferentes Ministerios de Magia a nivel internacional se han puesto de acuerdo para celebrar lo que se ha denominado como "el Torneo Asociado de Magos y Brujas Experimentados o No" o en otras palabras el "TAMBEN".

El Gran Comedor al completo guardó silencio.

—Después de los hechos acaecidos la última edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos, e intentando un aumento de la seguridad a nivel internacional, las escuelas de Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz y la Escuela de Magia de Uagadou han decidido organizar un torneo en el que participarán alumnos de todas las edades en diferentes pruebas de diferentes niveles de dificultad. Mañana, el Ministerio de Magia en persona vendrá a explicarnos todos los detalles.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio como Hermione sonreía. Si que este se diera cuenta, la profesora también observó la mirada que el antiguo slytherin le había dedicado. ¿Tan pronto iban a empezar los problemas aquel curso?

La verdad es que estaba bastante atractivo, pensó Hermione. Aunque habían pasado bastantes años por él y seguramente bastantes penalidades, sus facciones se había marcado, seguía manteniendo el mismo pelo rubio y sus ojos se habían hecho dos gotas de infinito mar en los que perderse como barco a la deriva. Para sí, en su mente, la profesora de encantamientos puso los ojos en blanco. De todas formas, aunque lo odiara, aunque la única mancha en su corazón estuviese destinada al altanero de Draco Malfoy, estaban condenados a entenderse. Eso mismo pensaba el padre de familia que dos asientos más a la derecha terminaba de beber del cáliz que tenía frente a sí.

Ahora que pertenecía a Hogwarts, y si quería cumplir con los plantes de "Los Guardianes", no podía meter la pata…

Un Nuevo Orden se acercaba.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

La primera noche fue bastante dura para Albus Severus Potter. No era precisamente plato de buen gusto ser elegido para una casa de la que tu hermano mayor llevaba tanto tiempo hablándote mal. De hecho, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador había mencionado la casa de las serpientes, al joven de los Potter se le había caído el mundo encima. ¿Cómo era posible que un descendiente de los Potter y los Weasley hubiera terminado allí? El mundo se había convertido en un vacío abismal cuando se dirigía al asiento que tenía reservado. Por supuesto, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de ponerse a llorar no iba a hacerlo allí en medio de tanta gente. Mientras caminaba con desgana y aprehensión hacia su nuevo hogar, miró a James, su hermano. Este, seguramente, estaría más compungido que el propio elegido. Siempre había hablado mal de los slytherins. Gente que no valía para nada y que se unían bajo el estandarte verde para protegerse unos a otros de las más que justas persecuciones a las que sus familiares mortífagos eran sometidos.

—En Hogwarts pasa algo parecido —le había oído decir al tío Neville un día que había estado en su casa comiendo con sus padres en el Valle de Godric. —Los gryffindors más imprudentes persiguen con insultos, chantajes y demás abusos psicológicos a aquellos que guardan alguna relación con los Siervos del Señor Tenebroso. McGonagall y el profesorado hemos estado intentado solucionar el problema. Pero la cosa pinta bastante mal —había afirmado.

—Yo pienso que tienen toda la razón del mundo haciendo eso —dijo James desde la cocina mientras ayudaba a sus hermanos Albus y Lily Luna a limpiar los platos de la comida.

—¡James! —le había dicho su madre.

—Los descendientes de esas familias no tienen ninguna culpa —le había dicho Harry mientras invitaba a Hannah y Neville que se sentaran en el sofá.

Había sido una noche de verano, o eso recordaba el joven Potter. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin acosado sobre todo por las miradas incrédulas y furiosas de sus nuevos compañeros de casa -aunque no se dio cuenta de que no todos lo miraban así- recordó aquella escena en su casa. Incluso Hagrid, que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores le dedicó una mirada cargadas de malos presagios. El peor presagio fue ver recorrer su mejilla hasta perderse en su enmarañada barba una lágrima salada. Incluso su tía Hermione cuando hizo acto de presencia, levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda, sorprendida.

Cuando se sentó, los primeros insultos e increpaciones no se hicieron esperar:

—Eh Potter, aquí no eres bien recibido —había dicho una alumna de quinto curso.

—Es verdad Potter —había dicho un chico enorme de tercer curso que podría sacarle un par de palmos de altura y anchura. —No queremos gente como tú en slytherin. ¡Tu familia es una de las tantas que persiguen a las nuestras!

Mientras Albus rezaba porque la tierra no se lo tragase una voz que en aquel momento notó como salvadora, dijo a su lado:

—No tiene por qué, y si su familia lo hace, ¿qué culpa tiene él? ¿qué culpa tenemos nosotros de lo que en otro momento hicieran nuestras familias?

El que había hablado era un chico rubio que se encontraba en el asiento continuo al de Albus. Muchos de allí acabaron por decidir de guardar silencio no sin antes dedicarle alguna que otra mirada más deseándole la muerte inmediata a él y seguramente a toda ascendencia y descendencia.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy —le dijo este tendiéndole una mano de tez pálida.

—Albus Potter.

En cuanto el chico escuchó el apellido, de nuevo, su cabeza se perdió en una espiral de indeterminación y recuerdos. De nuevo recordó a su hermano James en casa, en verano, también:

—¡Este año entrará el hijo de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts! ¡No podemos dejarle pasar ni una! —había determinado con vehemencia mientras se terminaba un trozo de pastel de manzana que había cocinado su abuela Molly.

—¡Di que si, James! ¡A ese mocoso hay que patearle el trasero! ¡Y más si es como su padre! —había dicho su tío George.

—¡George! ¡James! —había gritado su madre llamando la atención a su hermano y a su hijo respectivamente. —Que sea un Malfoy no significa que sea mala gente chicos.

—Vamos mamá, es un Malfoy…

—¿De qué conoces tú a los Malfoy? —le había dicho su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡El tío George me ha contado muchas historias! —había dicho.

Aunque su casa el tema de las persecuciones no estuviera muy a la orden del día -pues sus padres creían que aquellos asuntos eran de mayores-, si que sabía que cierta parte de la familia estaba a favor de las mismas. O al menos las toleraba con cierto placer por ver sufrir a personas que habían hecho sufrir a gente allegada o incluso a ellos mismos.

—Ellos fueron los que mataron al tío Fred, ¡y a Remus, el padre del primo Teddy! —le había dicho James cuando fueron a dormir.

Por desgracia para Albus, a lo largo de su corta existencia casi todo había girado en torno a malos comentarios contra los slytherins y demás. Sobre todo, de los Malfoy. El hecho de que ahora, el hijo de estos le hubiese defendido, hubiese dado la cara por él y además, le hubiese saludado, era un hecho que rompía todos sus esquemas.

—Esta es mi prima Diana Goyle —le dijo aún con la que era su sempiterna sonrisa.

Al lado de Scorpius, Albus pudo ver a una niña de primero de mofletes enrojecidos y cachetes prominentes que no había dejado de comer en ningún momento. Si hubiera conocido a su padre, el mediano de los Potter se habría quedado sorprendido por el inmenso parecido.

—Albus —había dicho este.

La joven lo había mirado a los ojos y había vuelto a su plato de comida.

—¿Te cogerán manía por haberme defendido? —le había dicho Albus visiblemente preocupado.

—No te preocupes —le respondió.

—En cuanto veas que no eres como los demás, no habrá problema.

—¿Cómo los demás? —preguntó contrariado.

—Si. El resto de las casas, sobre todo Gryffindor nos crucifican a nosotros injustamente por las acciones de nuestras familias —dijo Scorpius.

En realidad, Albus pensaba que tenía razón. Lo que pasaba era que no quería dársela a alguien de quien le habían hablado tan mal. Justo en frente de ellos, una chica que parecía haber estado escuchando la conversación de manera íntegra les dedicó unas palabras.

—No os preocupéis. Si tenéis algún problema, decídmelo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Soy Mina Parkinson.

—¡Tu madre era amiga de mi padre! —le dijo Scorpius.

—Si, y también se la follaba por las noches —le soltó Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué qué? —dijeron Albus y Scorpius a la vez.

La chica soltó una carcajada que hizo que los demás miraran hacia allí. Parecía ser una joven bastante simpática, de brazos fuertes, con gran busto y un _piercing_ en la mitad del labio, un pequeño aro.

—No os preocupéis, dijo entre risas.

Los dos chicos se rieron, un poco menos tensos. Con once años y con una vida entre algodones hasta aquel momento, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que significaba la frase que había dicho Mina.

El camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin hubiera sido distraído de no ser porque James, el hermano mayor de Albus, junto a su primera Rose Weasley, que acababa de entrar en primero, lo cogió por el hombro al salir al vestíbulo.

—Albus, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? —le dijo con un gesto visiblemente preocupado. —Y peor aún, ¿por qué hablas con ese mocoso?

Cuando dijo la palabra mocoso señaló con el dedo y sin ningún tipo de reparo a Scorpius Malfoy. Este le había visto, hecho que hizo que Albus Severus se ruborizara. Por suerte, el menor de los Malfoy también era una persona precavida y no consideraba que fuese una buena idea enfrentarse a James Potter el primer día del curso.

—Me ha tratado genial y me ha defendido de algunos chicos de cursos superiores —le espetó el hermano mientras se soltaba de la pinza que le había hecho James en el hombro. —Además, no me preguntes a mí que ha pasado. Yo no lo sé. ¿Y por qué tanto odio a Slytherin? Yo no soy mala persona y he sido elegido para esta casa —le espetó. —Hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, se fue en dirección al grupo de los alumnos de primera de su casa.

—Ya empieza a comportarse como un verdadero slytherin —dijo James apesadumbrado mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Detrás suya, Rose maldecía con la mirada al nuevo amigo de su primo. Si en el caso de Albus, este había oído hablar mal de Malfoy a Rose le habían obligado a odiarlos a él y toda su familia.

El camino hasta la sala común les hizo recorrer diferentes pasillos dentro de las mazmorras. Las antorchas, encendidas con fuego mágico que no expulsaba humo, alumbraban un camino de piedra y paredes húmedas. Allí abajo hacía bastante frío. Cuando Albus consiguió ponerse a la altura de Draco, Mina y su prima este le dijo:

—No quiero ser ningún problema para ti.

El joven Potter se sorprendió.

—James no es mala persona. Solo que…

—Nos ha señalado como si fuéramos unos apestados. La sociedad mágica nos señala igual, con exactamente la misma cara de asco cuando mis padres, mi hermana y yo vamos al callejón Diagón a comprar cualquier cosa —afirmó Scorpius.

—¡No hables mal de mi hermano! —exclamó Albus.

—Es la verdad —saltó entonces Mina. —Durante los dos o tres años que lleva en el Castillo, tu hermano, por ser hijo de Harry Potter, se ha creído que cuenta con todo el derecho del mundo a acosarnos. Y claro, nosotros tenemos que estar callados porque si ya nos cuesta ganar puntos, perderlos nos resulta muy fácil.

—A Slytherin se le persigue incluso en Hogwarts… Ni que nosotros tuviéramos culpa de algo que paso hace casi veinte años —comentó Scorpius.

—Mi hermano no hace…

—No lo hará en tu casa, Albus. Aquí, sí. Y no solo él, si no muchos más —afirmó.

En la mente de Potter, un sinfín de ideas, recuerdos y pensamientos golpeaban con fuerza su cerebro, exprimiéndolo al completo en un intento de sacar una conclusión clara. Aquellos chicos con los que había compartido cena, y demás no eran para nada malos. De hecho, le habían caído bastante bien. Eso le hacía darse cuenta de que la información que había recibido durante un par de años sobre la maldad de las serpientes no era cierta. Además, el mismo era ahora una serpiente.

Mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones, los de primero llegaron a la sala común, la que sería y era su refugio. En la puerta de la misma había dos armaduras de piedra que habían sido puestas allí por la profesora McGonagall hace más de quince años. Antes de que el prefecto dijera la contraseña, las armaduras taponaron la entrada con sus imponentes lanzas.

—Sangre —dijo el prefecto, el cual se llamaba Jhon Yaxley.

Las armaduras habían sido puestas allí porque durante los primeros años tras la caída de Lord Voldemort, muchos de los alumnos se habían dedicado a increpar y abusar de los slytherins, incluso se habían atrevido a atacar la sala común. Cuando Albus cruzó la puerta hacia el interior de la misma se sorprendió. Había una chimenea casi en el centro que mantenía la sala bastante caliente. Además, el hecho de que fuera amplia y espaciosa no la hacía desmerecer. Era bastante acogedora.

El joven de los Potter se sentó en un sofá junto con Scorpius, Mina y su prima mientras escuchaban las directrices del prefecto.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

—Es costumbre entre el profesorado del Castillo que el primer día del curso nos tomemos una copa tras la cena para brindar por el bienestar del próximo curso —dijo McGonagall mientras Draco Malfoy se levantaba de la mesa cuando los alumnos se hubieran ido.

Aunque la imagen de Granger resonara aún en su cabeza y sus ojos no perdieran cualquier oportunidad para contemplar aquel cambio radical, el profesor de pociones no había dejado de pensar en lo que parecía el nacimiento de una nueva amistad entre su hijo y el más pequeño de los varones Potter. Aquello no era un motivo de preocupación en si, si no un hecho que hacía nacer de si el más profundo de los odios. Scorpius era una chico inocente, confiado, bueno. Muy distintito a lo que una vez fue su padre cuando frecuentaba aquel Castillo.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿usted no viene? —-le inquirió la directora.

—Por supuesto señora directora —contestó.

El hecho de que Malfoy se viera completamente solo en aquella reunión no era para él un disgusto. Su misión estaba en hacer creer a los demás que era una persona completamente rehabilitada, aunque se hubiera radicalizado aún más. Allí era un extraño, un enemigo. Si no, que se lo preguntaran a Longbottom, Hagrid, Hermione y demás. Todos ellos antiguos enemigos. Cuando entraron en la Sala de Trofeos, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid se apresuró a llenar los vasos con whiskey de fuego. Con el vaso de Malfoy se ensañó ligeramente. Seguramente no habría olvidado lo que el joven le hizo a aquel maldito hipogrifo. Incluso le manchó la chaqueta negra de tela sin ni si quiera disculparse.

Mientras sus ojos fríos y grises se perdían en las curvas de Granger estaba hablaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro la nueva ley mágica que permitía al departamento de Seguridad Mágica realizar redadas sin previo aviso ni orden judicial en casa de los Marcados. De hecho, aquella ley había sido propuesta por ella misma.

—Creo que es muy importante para la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos —dijo con su típico tono de sabelotodo.

Draco se mordió la lengua durante el resto de aquella maldita reunión. Algunos profesores se fueron despidiendo poco a poco gasta que solo quedaron Hagrid, McGonagall, Granger y el.

—Bueno, es hora de marcharse —sentenció la directora.

Todos le hicieron caso. Una vez que llegaron los cuatro al vestíbulo, Hagrid y McGonagall se dirigieron en dirección a sus correspondientes despachos, mientras que Draco y Hermione decidieron subir las escaleras. El profesor de pociones había pedido que no se le diera un despacho en las mazmorras por motivos de comodidad. Al menos que pudiera dormir en un sitio cálido.

—Enhorabuena por tu nueva ley —dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Verdad? —respondió irónicamente su nueva compañera. —¿Quién sabe lo que puedes tener guardado en tu mansión, Malfoy?

Aquellas palabras le sentaron al rubio como una patada en el estómago.

—La familia Malfoy ya no se dedica a esas cosas, Granger.

—Para eso está esa ley, para comprobarlo cuando el Ministerio quiera.

A Malfoy le ardían las manos y la cabeza. En aquel momento hubiera sacado la varita para torturarla allí mismo. También se habría sacado otra cosa y hubiera empotrado a la profesora altanera contra los cuadros de las escaleras.

—Por si no lo sabes, Malfoy, soy una experta en legeramancia —le dijo. —Lo siento, pero estoy casada.

Al antiguo slytherin se le vino el mundo encima.

—¿Y?

—Tus pensamientos no denotan tanto odio como el que yo creía.

—Te equivocas.

—Al final resulta que no me odias tanto.

—Te odio más aún, y con más ganas. Y no solo a ti. Si no a toda tu familia —espetó Draco.

—Buenas noches profesor Malfoy.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

Cuando Draco llegó a su despacho dos figuras le estaban esperando. Una estaba de pie, junto a la chimenea, otra estaba en el sillón de los invitados.

—Disculpad el retraso —dijo.

—No pasa nada, señor —contestaron los dos al unísono.

—¿Y bien?

—Esta noche parece que habrá problemas en uno de los bosques al norte de Inglaterra —dijo el más alto de ellos.

—Los Guardianes deben atacar —agregó Draco.

—Defenderse.

—Por supuesto —sentenció el jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Y así fue.

 **ɸɸɸɸ**

Aquella noche, en una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, alguien recibió una carta que le hizo sonreír.

" _Todo marcha según lo previsto. No ataques aún, cumple con los planes"_

* * *

 _¡Hola gente!_

 _Bueno, no he podido esperar mucho y he decidido publicar los capítulos los fines de semana. Así que aquí tenéis uno. Como véis hay distintas fuerzas en el mundo mágico de después de la guerra que se mueven en las sombras :P_

 _Nos esperan muchas sorpresas._

 _Gracias por los reviews:_

 _Blahblahles, toka, Arikau, Chinitaannima, Nanu,_

 _DrianaIscariote, CamGem1212, malfoyathenea,_

 _GirlintheArmor, sonrais777, Doristarazona, ivicab93,_

 _Loonydraconian, josselinegi99, Gabs Frape,_

 _cathytaamp._

 _Clik en el **GO** para que Draco os empotre contra la pared y los cuadros de Hogwarts ewe_


End file.
